Mikey's Worth
by Shockeye7665
Summary: After Mikey runs away from the lair, after his brothers upset him, he runs up to the surface, where he soon finds himself in the fight of his life, being pursued by Cerberus, Doctor Baxter Stockman's mysterious benefactors. Part of the Turtle Effect series. Rated M for violence, some sexual content and for language.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Mass Effect do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and Bioware.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mid-Ward District, Tayseri Ward, the Citadel, Widow System, Serpent Nebula<em>.  
><em>February 20th, 2183<em>.

On the buildings above the streets full of the busy and unconcerned inhabitants of the Citadel, a 4'8" tall mutant turtle with a shade of dark lime green skin, carrying two nunchaku on his belt, was jumping between the rooftops. It was usually fortunate that no one on the Citadel bothered to look up, expecting to see skycars. Because as many long time residents of the Citadel would say, "you get bored of all those skycars within the end of your first week here".

So Hamato Michelangelo, or Michelangelo, or if you wanted something short, Mikey, after jumping one of the rooftops, stumbled as he panted and breathed heavily in exhaustion as he also had tears running down his face, staining his orange bandana.

Slowing down to a halt, Mikey soon stopped, sniffing as he tried holding back the tears, but soon slumped on the ground, putting his arms on his knees and then burying his face into his arms, not paying attention to the surroundings.

But this would prove to be a big misjudgment, as a security camera, mounted on the same roof as the building Mikey was on, in the middle of moving to look around within it's arc, soon managed to get a clear view on Mikey, and even though moving onwards, later stopped and went back to focus on the saddened and dejected mutant turtle, sitting down with his face in arms, unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

><p>"David"!<p>

The balding, dark haired, 5'10" tall Director of Olympus Cell, Cerberus' main operating cell on the Citadel, who was looking out of the windows of his office, looking at the vista and the skycars outside, knew who that deep, smooth British voice belonged to.

Turning his head, Bishop saw as Jack Webber, his 6'2" tall, curly dark blond haired and blue-green eyed, second in command and confident, gave one of his wide, warm smiles that looked sinister to some, but not to Bishop.  
><em>Jack must have some good news for me, then. I could use some after all these past few weeks<em>...

After pressing buttons on his omni-tool, to ensure that no prying eyes would listen in, Bishop turned around and walked to his desk, whilst speaking with his right hand man.  
>"Jack! I do hope you've got some good news for me. I could really use some. After all, it'd be such a waste giving off that smile of yours just for some bad news".<br>At his boss' comment, which he finished with a smile, Jack chuckled slightly and then went as he sat down from across Bishop's desk, "Right. And your day's about to be brightened, David. I've got a new lead on the 'Turtles'".  
>An eyebrow raised and "Really? Do go on".<br>"One of them has been located. I've just got this news from our tech specialists. It seemed your idea paid off, David. They got this from a random security camera in the Mid-Ward District, and as soon as a still was available, I went up to here as fast as I could".

Taking a wrapped up, printed, still photograph out of his suit, Jack Webber handed it to David Bishop, who unwrapped it, and looked at it curiously for a few minutes before saying, "Mid-Ward District, you say"?  
>"That's right. And I've sent up operatives to follow and observe from a distance, as so we don't spook this, 'Turtle' as well as keep tabs for us and bring live updates as the situation develops".<br>"Good job, Jack. Well done. Now, here's what I want you to do. Go and see if there's been any change in the situation, and keep me updated when you can. In the meantime, I'm going off to make some calls".  
>"Understood".<p>

As Jack got up and left, Director Bishop waited until he had left the office, then he got up from his desk, to draw the blinds on his other windows and the door.

And then, finally, he looked at one of the paintings on the wall behind him and slid his index finger under a fingerprint scanner that was carefully hidden within the frame.

Some beeping and chirping later, and then, the voice of the Illusive Man's assistant came out from speakers from the painting.  
>"<em>Jana here. How may I help you, Director Bishop<em>"?

"Hello, Jana. Is the boss' schedule free for a face-to-face meeting"?

"_One moment, please_..."

A few 5 minutes of waiting around and, "_yes. He can see you at around now, Director Bishop_".

"Good. Thanks, Jana".  
>"<em>You're welcome<em>".

The transmission was cut off from Jana's end, as then, Director Bishop exited his room, locked the office and went to a grey circle in the floor, that was surrounded by two sofas, a coffee table, bookshelves, a fireplace and a vidscreen.

Standing still for a while, Bishop was then used to the sounds emitted as an orange cylindrical light rose out of the ground, scanning Bishop.  
>And soon, he found himself in that large, darkened room, facing his boss, the Illusive Man.<p>

Sitting in his chair, ever present with a cigarette in between the index and middle fingers of his right hand, the Illusive Man's very unhuman and unnatural eyes looked upon Director Bishop.  
>"Report".<br>"Sir, we've found one of the Turtles".

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry for the delay everyone, but I had trouble trying to figure out how to begin this chapter, but soon I worked out this to begin "Mikey's Worth".<strong>

**Next chapter, we'll be focusing on the Turtles and also, what led Mikey up to this moment.**

**So anyways, don't forget to leave a review at anytime and see you next time!**


	2. Balancing Act

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Mass Effect do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and Bioware.**

* * *

><p><em>"The Lair", the Sewers under Tayseri Ward, the Citadel, Widow System, Serpent Nebula<em>.  
><em>February 20th, 2183<em>.  
><em>Several hours ago<em>...

Within the dojo, a specialized training area part of the lair that Splinter had put up, April O'Neil kneeled on the carpet of the dojo, at Master Splinter's side, and watched attentively as the four teenage mutant ninja turtles were about to practice and hone their skills on one of Splinter's tests of the day.  
>Ever since she and her father took residence in the sewer lair of this remarkable family, April was a regular spectator in the dojo.<p>

And she was watching quite a very unusual test that Master Splinter, the Turtles' rat Sensei (which in Japanese, literally meant "person born before another", but in general usage, meant teacher) and father, had devised.

The Turtles had their uniquely colored bandanas moved around the sides, the eye-holes were now to the left side of their heads, they had apples and oranges balancing on their arms and a single egg balancing on their head, and they were balancing on a balancing board each.  
>And Master Splinter was carrying a set of arrows, along with a small bow.<p>

"My sons, today you will be learning on how to perceive threats that you cannot see. The tasks are simple. You have to not fall over, and do this without dropping all those apples, oranges and eggs all over the dojo. Anyone who does so, gets the task of cleaning the dojo".

At their groans, April saw Splinter give off a slight smile, as he went, "And I just had this dojo cleaned, after that food fight that Michelangelo insisted on having last night. So don't make me give any one of you a reason to clean this dojo spotless"! Then, April saw that Splinter gave off a slight chuckle, but then his face quickly turned to seriousness as he put a arrow at his bow, pulled it up and readied it.

"We shall begin. **Hajime**"!

And then, Splinter fired arrows right near the Turtles. Donnie, Raph and Mikey all immediately felt the arrows swoosh right near their bodies and began erratically moving erratically, balancing their apples, oranges and eggs, and going, "whoa whoa whoa", constantly, all the while still balancing on the boards.  
>Leonardo on the other hand, April noticed, seemed to be taking it in his stride, not complaining, or speaking. In all of their training sessions, April was completely amazed at how Leo, the blue masked, sword-wielding Turtle, seemed to be really focused constantly as he went through a training session. At heart, he was still a teenager, but it was completely amazing to see how much focus, how much intensity and how much seriousness he put into a training session.<br>One night, April had asked Leo why he was so focused, even though it was just a training session, and Leonardo had given a small smile, possibly from remembering a past memory, as he had went, "_I'd once asked that to Splinter, around about when I was six. Gosh, it was a such a long time ago, I haven't thought about those memories in a long time. You see, I wasn't always a focused turtle back then. I wasn't as wild as Mikey, and I wasn't as rebellious as Raph, back then, but I didn't exactly take training seriously. One day, me and my brothers all failed a training course. Long story short, Splinter took me to the dojo to set the record straight for me, and told me to take my training seriously. I asked, 'Why, Master Splinter? It's just a training exercise'! And he replied to that, 'Leonardo, your training is not to be taken for granted. It is there to teach you the skills that will prove useful to you, if you are to become a ninja. If you do not take your training seriously, and if you start disregarding the real consequences of what would happen, if that training course had been real, then, you'll not only endanger your life, but you'll endanger the lives of your brothers'. I soon started taking my training very seriously after that. All this training we do, April? It's not just there for Splinter's entertainment or ours. It's so we can use the skills learnt when we really need them_".

Leonardo effortlessly managed to evade the arrows, seemingly making it look almost easy.

The three other turtles, meanwhile, were all still making things pretty tense, in April's eyes.  
>Just when she thought an apple, an orange or an egg would fall on the carpet of the dojo, they'd manage to keep it balanced via a lot of effort, all the while still being balanced on their balancing boards.<br>And so it went on and on...

* * *

><p>"So, my sons. 3 minutes away from achieving a new record in balancing, all the while evading the arrows. You've accomplished 57 minutes, nearly a full long hour. But will you still be able to keep this up long enough, my sons"?<p>

Raph, then asked, "Sensei, can I ask a question"?  
>A sigh and, "go ahead, Raphael".<br>"What's the whole point in this exercise? It's not like that Baxter Stockman guy will put us on balancing boards and fire arrows at us".

"As I said, Raphael, at the beginning of the lesson, this is about being able to perceive threats that you cannot see coming and how well you can avoid them. It is also a test on your senses other than your eyes. With these senses, you can be able to see attacks that no one else could".  
>"Seems pointless, Sensei..."<br>"What was that, Raphael"?  
>"Nothin..."<br>"I thought so. And regardless, this test should also help in being able to fight without your eyes".

Donnie opened up, "but why would we want to fight without our eyes? The eyes are the most important part of any species' body..."  
>Mikey butted in, "Except for the Hanar, they haven't got any! Those poor old jellyfish..."<br>"Urrrrr, no actually. Hanar do have eyes, but not eyes as we humans, asari, salarians, turians know it. And also, Hanar are not jellyfish! I've told you that before, Mikey"!  
>"But if Blasto likes being called jellyfish, then this one says that Hanar are jellyfish"!<p>

Then Donnie retaliated sarcastically, "This one states that your use of the term, "jellyfish", is a racist stereotype to Hanar..."  
>Then Raph joined in, "This one, pretty much doesn't give a damn..."<p>

SWOOSH!

The arrows, fired by Splinter, almost made Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael drop their apples, oranges and eggs on the carpet, and thus, they started trying, erratically, to regain their balance.

Leonardo, was still keeping his balance remarkably, but then suddenly, a shout from Kirby, April's father, interrupted everything, as he prepared dinner.

"Who wants pizza"?

"PIZZA?! WHERE"?!

And soon, all hell broke loose, as Mikey lost his balance completely, and the balancing board shot out from underneaf him, right towards, Raph, Donnie and Leo, who all started yelling, as they tumbled to the ground.

Along with the apples, oranges and eggs, which dropped on the floor. But the worse was the eggs, for the eggs splattered all over the carpet.

All four of the turtles were groaning in agony as they all recovered and tried picking themselves up off the floor, their legs and arms feeling very numb after almost 1 full hour.  
>"Man, I'm starvin..."<p>

At this comment, Donnie, Raph and Leo then burst out shouting, "**MIKEY**"!

The youngest turtle, still on the floor, smiled sheepishly, but this seemed to infuriate Raph as he got up and tried to grab him, forcing Leo and Donnie to rush in, grab him by the arms and force him back, as Raph was going, "Let me at im, Leo! He's had it coming"!.

"**YAME!**"

All four turtles snapped to attention to their sensei's shout and soon rushed to stand in front of their sensei, with Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo in that order, even though Donatello gave a glare at Michelangelo.

"My sons, that was truly disappointing. Especially on Michelangelo's part. To not keep focus at the most unexpected of times, is hugely disappointing..."  
>Then Raph, rudely interrupted, "Yeah, woulda worked great if Mikey here', pointing a finger at Mikey, 'wouldn't get distracted by pizza every goddamn time. Every time you mention the word pizza, his mind settles on that and nothing else"!<br>"Enough, Raphael".

Splinter walked over to Michelangelo, stood in front of him and looked at him, saying, "Michelangelo, you must have better focus..."  
>"Yeah, I'm sorry, Sensei, but I just cannot resist pizza! It's smell is warm, fuzzy and lovely, it's taste is like no food in the galaxy, and..."<br>"Don't interrupt me, Michelangelo"!

Slamming his walking stick onto the ground, Mikey jumped in surprised, gulped and only one thought was in his head, _Yikes, I'm in trouble_!

"And with your failure, my sons, you know what that means. All of you, clean up this mess at once, and no dinner for you four, until I'm convinced that this dojo is spotless"!  
>A simultaneous groan, and Splinter walked off, out of the dojo.<p>

April, meanwhile, was off to the side, as she had watched the whole thing and taken cover whilst balancing boards were shooting around the dojo.  
>With a sympathetic look to the four Turtles, as they all went to go and get some cleaning kit, April left to go to the kitchen to see what was to eat. To think of it, she was actually pretty hungry too.<p>

* * *

><p>As Mikey picked up a cloth and a cleaning spray, Raph purposely shoved his way into Mikey, and gave an angry grunt, which Mikey pouted and said, "C'mon, Raph, lighten up"!<br>"Lighten up? You just gave us all four the very so honorable job', putting on a sarcastic tone, 'of cleaning up after your mess. Again! And I'm sick to death of it all"!  
>Leo interjected, "Hey, stop whining, Raph and get to work! The sooner we do this, the sooner we finish"!<br>Then Donnie went, "Mikey, Raph's right".  
>A shocked face on Mikey was produced as he replied, "He is"?<br>"Yes! You do this constantly Mikey! As soon as we start to get headway on something, you just screw things up big time and we have to pay the price for it"!

Then Leo interjected, "Alright, enough, all of you! Let's get to work, finish up, ensure this dojo is clean, see if Splinter's happy, then we move on from this and forget about it. So, let's get a move on"!

Donnie responded with a roll of the eyes, and Mikey responded with a sigh, as they both then joined Leo and Raph, cleaning the dojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here we go. Second chapter of Mikey's Worth, setting things up for what eventually led Mikey to go up to the surface on his own.<strong>

**Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!**


	3. Skateboarding in the Lair

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Mass Effect do not belong to me. They namely belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and Bioware.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"The Lair", the Sewers under Tayseri Ward, the Citadel, the Widow System, Serpent Nebula<em>.  
><em>February 20th, 2183<em>.

After the Turtles had cleaned the dojo spotless, they awaited for Splinter, who inspected it and was satisfied, much to their relief.  
>But, their relief was short lived, as their dinner was not pizza, but soup. Which they groaned at.<p>

Ever since the Turtles had discovered pizza, and Mikey discovered how to make them via the extranet, Splinter had stated that they were to only eat pizza at dinner time, and thus, the Turtles always looked forward to dinner, and by extension, pizza, every day.

All four of the Turtles were feeling really down, but none more so than Mikey, who was so displeased at that he wasn't going to eat pizza tonight, that he didn't even notice the scowls from his brothers or the angry looks they were giving off towards him.  
>Throughout the entire dinner, Mikey had not noticed his brothers' constantly doing this, and Leo, Donnie and Raph seemed to notice this so much, that they just gave up trying to even get Mikey to even notice their angry looks, and just settled on eating their soup.<p>

* * *

><p>It was now late in the hours and Mikey was feeling now, really in the dumps, so much that he decided to go into the former utility room, where April and her father were using as a bedroom to stay in, and break out his skateboard out of one of the cupboards, hoping to skate his sad feelings away.<p>

The room was currently unoccupied, as April and her father were with Donnie in the workshop doing something to do with that OSD from Stocktronics, and Mikey took his chance.

Sneaking into the room, he began working through the cupboards, containing all sorts of childhood toys, action figures and junk, until eventually, Mikey found his skateboard.

A skateboard, nowadays, seemed like a very outdated thing to have, but one day, when Mikey was around 7, Donnie had gotten a balancing board, and started fixing wheels onto it, hoping to build a remote controlled "probe" with cameras, the reasons of which, Mikey couldn't really bother to remember.  
>But when Mikey took the board with wheels for a joyride, he managed to had done a skateboarding trick that many back then, called a kickflip. Even though Mikey just took the save modestly, Donnie actually stated that a kickflip was usually a simple maneuver by skateboarders, and some actually don't do it right on their first go. Donnie, then introduced Mikey to skateboarding, which was both, helped Mikey in obtaining more flexibility and agility, but also proved to be distracting towards focusing on his ninjutsu.<br>And plus, after the racket and mess that skateboarding made, Splinter had put his foot down and banned Mikey from skateboarding within the lair. Mikey had protested, saying that skateboarding was his life. But Splinter's response, was that there is no problem with having skateboarding as something to do in his spare time, but skateboarding is a privilege, not a right. And Splinter had further stated that if Mikey wanted to skateboard, he'd only need to skateboard outside of the lair. Thus, Michelangelo was able to establish a balance between ninjutsu and all of his 'hobbies' that he did in his spare time.

But refocusing his mind on the present, Mikey had taken the skateboard out of the cupboard, and now took it outside into the living room.  
>And he set it down on the ground, before putting his right foot on it and propelling himself with his left foot. And thus, maneuvering the skateboard became second nature to Michelangelo.<br>He shouldn't have been really be doing skateboarding around in the lair, this late at night whilst almost everyone was asleep, but Mikey reckoned that he'd skate around the lair for a bit, then skate out of the lair, then skate around until he decided it was time to go back to get some sleep.

Of course, what Splinter won't know, won't hurt him, right?

Soon enough, Mikey was in his rhythm as he performed all sorts of skateboarding maneuvers, starting up from really basic skateboarding moves, to progressing to really complex ones.  
>Mikey was really so in it, that he completely failed to pay attention to his surroundings.<p>

"MICHELANGELO"!

"Yikes"!

Mikey's shocked outburst and reactions, soon caused him to crash onto the ground with a "oww...", and then, when the skateboard hit his head, he responded with another "oww..."

"Michelangelo, do you have any idea what time it is"?

Looking up at his sensei, Mikey soon saw him leaning on his walking stick as he looked down on his youngest son with a very stern face.

"After hours, sensei"?  
>"Yes. Whilst you were getting your skateboard out of the cupboards, I was in the midst of my meditations, which were so rudely interrupted by your skateboarding around the lair..."<p>

Doors simultaneously opened, from Donnie's workshop to Leo and Raph's bedrooms, and three of Mikey's brothers now came out to see Mikey about to be giving a dressing down by Master Splinter.

Continuing, as if it had never happened, Splinter spoke, "Michelangelo, how many times do I have to tell you not to skateboard around the lair"?  
>Donnie, leaning in the doorway of his workshop, with April and Kirby alongside him, then interjected, "Well, only once, and none since, Sensei".<br>"I shouldn't have to tell you"!

Leo and Raph glared intensively at Mikey, but then Splinter went, "It is now becoming clear that normal punishments are not working on you, Michelangelo. So, from now on, all of you, my sons', indicating to Leo, Donnie and Raph as well, 'yes, you, my sons, will all share collective punishment. You seem to be all very distracted with the distractions of the surface world, so it would seem fitting that I take away a certain privilege".

Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey all shouted protests, but Splinter ignored them as he then shouted, "All of you, my sons, are grounded for a full week!"

There was a very stunned silence from everyone and Splinter slowly left to retreat into the dojo and into his room.  
>Then, Leo, Donnie and Raph all turned to look at Mikey, with very angry looks that processed such intensity that it could burn, that Mikey seemed to shrink on himself and say only, "I'm sorry..."<p>

But Leo rushed up to him and shouted, making Mikey flinch, "SORRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH, MICHELANGELO! IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU MAKE MISTAKES AND DON'T PAY ATTENTION, BUT FOR US TO BE DRAGGED DOWN WITH YOU IS REALLY A NEW LOW, MIKEY"!  
>"But..."<br>Donnie then cut in, "Yeah, Leo's right, Mikey. You've got all sorts of potential in you, and you're just wasting them away".  
>"But..."<br>Then Raph joined in the argument, "All those pranks, all that lazing around, it just goes to show that you'd love nothing more than to be a lazy prankster"!  
>"That's not true"!<p>

Donnie retaliated, "It is, Mikey! Every time you're in the dojo, I just wonder if you're really that unfocused or you'd rather actually be wasting your time on pranks, skateboarding, eating or whatever the shell it is that you do"!  
>Leo continued on, "Exactly! One day, you're going to get us all killed! Being a ninja isn't for fun, Mikey, I'd really wish you'd take it more seriously, but to be honest, I'm not going to waste my breath anymore".<p>

"But, but, I'll take it seriously, I promise! Seriously, I promise! I'll be a real total ninja like you all guys. Just don't be angry, please! I love you guys, and you love me, your brother"!

What Raph said next, would really hurt Mikey, as he scoffed and stated, "Really? Well, you've got a funny way of showing it".  
>Then Leo, Donnie and Raph, now facing close to Mikey, said more.<br>"You're just a hinderance, Mikey, all dragging us down with you".  
>"Donnie's right. You're not someone who'd I trust my life with next time we face a dangerous situation".<br>"What Leo's saying, Mikey, is that you're a liability to us all".  
>"A useless tag-along and a disgrace to ninjutsu".<p>

But what Leo would say, would be the final straw.  
>"And what's worse, is that I'm pretty much ashamed to even call you our brother"!<p>

Mikey's face was filled with very heavy hurt and shock, as tears started to well up in his eyes, and he soon gave off a biotic glow as his biotics flared. Everyone present now started backing away,  
>But nothing happened, as Mikey started crying and then ran, shoving Raph away, barreling past April and Kirby, and running out of the lair, ignoring Splinter's pleading for him to come back. Splinter had stopped and listened to his sons unleash their anger at Michelangelo, and was most highly disappointed in them in how they conducted themselves.<p>

Raph, now with a hurt look on his face, made to go after Mikey, but Leo, who now had an apologetic and saddened face, put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, indicating a silent message to Raph to give Mikey some space.  
>After all, in Leo's mind, as well as Donnie's, Mikey would just go to some secluded area in the sewers, stay around, come to terms with what just happened, get over it and return to the lair.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At first, I had initially planned for the scenes in the lair to just have April's perspective, with April being woken up by Mikey skateboarding around the lair, then Splinter grounds the Turtles and Mikey runs up to the surface after his brothers round criticism after critiscm at him, but it didn't work out well, so I worked up the balancing in the dojo chapter to sort of start Leo, Donnie and Raph developing a ground basis for their anger which would only be intensified by being grounded, hence an actual reason why Leo, Donnie and Raph would say those things. And I mean, I figured that if I had gone on the original plan, with April's perspective, there'd be no reasoning for Leo, Donnie and Raph to say those things to Mikey unless he did something wrong earlier, so I thought of the balancing board in the dojo exercise, which Mikey screws up and causes the others to miss a pizza dinner, then after Splinter grounds the Turtles for Mikey skateboarding the lair, the Turtles get really angry at Mikey, thus Mikey gets upset and goes up to the surface.<strong>

**So anyways, don't forget to leave a review and see you next time.**


	4. Setting Things Into Motion

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Mass Effect do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and Bioware.**

* * *

><p><em>Warning: This chapter contains some sexual content. If you are uncomfortable, you might want to go somewhere else.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mid-Ward District, Tayseri Ward, the Citadel, Widow System, Serpent Nebula<em>.  
><em>February 20th, 2183<em>.

Mikey was crying, even though no one could really hear him whilst he was on the rooftops above the busy streets of the Citadel, still reeling from all the feelings for him, that his brothers had thrown right at him.  
>His brothers' words had really stung and hurt Mikey, and Mikey couldn't really find anything to disprove them, that he was valuable to them, as part of the team, or as their brother.<br>Mikey had never felt so upset in his life, ever since when he was little. But that thought prompted Mikey to shake off those thoughts pretty quickly.

_Man, Leo, Don and Raph are right, I'm just an annoying, useless tag along_...  
>Sniffing, as his tears soaked his bandana, then trailed down his face, Mikey continued sitting, with his head in his arms, his arms on his legs, all the while unaware that he was being watched from a far away rooftop as well as a security camera on the rooftop that went on it's normal routine.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Director David Bishop's Private Room and Office, Terra Nova Commonwealth Bank, Upper-Ward District, Tayseri Ward, the Citadel, Widow System, Serpent Nebula<em>.  
><em>February 20th, 2183<em>.

"And you're certain of this find, Bishop"?

The Illusive Man took a drag out of his cigarette and exhaled as he looked on the holographic projection of David Bishop, the Director of Olympus Cell.

"Without a doubt, sir. It is one of the Turtles, and we have an opportunity here..."

The Illusive Man held up a hand, and Bishop fell silent, awaiting for his superior to speak.

"Yes. We do have an opportunity here. And not just for learn more about them. The OSD is still in their hands, that much I am certain of, as well as Kirby O'Neil and April O'Neil. Yes, I see an opportunity here. Here are your orders, Bishop. I'm sending Leng and Rasa to report to you, they've been on standby for such an eventuality, and then, I want this Turtle captured, and brought to a secure holding facility, where our select team of scientists will examine it closely, without dissecting it of course. Have Webber form a Capture Team, then once you brief Leng and Rasa, have them sent to be a part of the CT. Then, once this turtle is in our hands, we'll see about a negotiation for the OSD".

Frowning, Bishop asked, before realization came down on him, "But how will we... Ah, yes. I see what you're going for, sir. If we capture this Turtle, and I stress if, the other Turtles might come looking for him, and thus, come to us, and we'll bargain for the OSD in exchange for the Turtle's life".  
>The Illusive Man, gave off one of his very rare smiles, and said "Exactly. I knew I made the right choice, picking you as Director. And we'll not only bargain for the OSD. Kirby and April O'Neil will also be bargained for this Turtle's life. And then, once the OSD and the O'Neils are in our hands, let them go and we'll leave them be".<br>"And if they refuse"?

The Illusive Man was silent for a moment, then he went, "Oh, and David, bring in this Turtle alive and in one piece. No killing. Our scientists need to, at least, have a live specimen to work on. Remember that".  
>Despite the fact that the Illusive Man hadn't answered his question, Bishop knew it was not wise to press his boss, so he simply went, "Understood".<p>

Cutting off the QEC, the Illusive Man then took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled.

_Well, then, Turtle, the hunt is on_..., thought the Illusive Man, as he went about to notify Kai Leng and Rasa to report to Director Bishop.

* * *

><p><em>An Apartment in Kithoi Ward, the Citadel, Widow System, Serpent Nebula<em>.  
><em>February 20th, 2183<em>.

Within the one bed apartment, clothes, underwear and footwear were all over the floor, having been thrown in the heat of excitement and with not a care in all the galaxy if something got hit by hit, evidenced by a knocked over lamp on the table next to their bed as well as the other table facing the bed.  
>And within the sheets of the bed, a 6'2" man with a mixture of Chinese and RussianSlavic heritage (Chinese being the more dominant of the two), messy hair and a scarred but built up body, was laying down on his back, with a woman straddling his crotch. The woman had some slight darker skin, indicating of an African-American heritage, and a fine, slim body.

Rasa was also using her hands to steady herself as she rocked back and forth along with Kai Leng, all the while slowly panting, as did Leng.

Ever since they had been sent to this apartment, under the cover of a couple on their vacation, 'on standby', as the Illusive Man put it, Kai Leng and Rasa had been awaiting a call, but after having gone to dinner at a restaurant, had gone back to their apartment, to make love.  
>But then, two datapads began beeping.<p>

And both Leng and Rasa groaned at having their love-making interrupted, but soon, they withdrew, knowing that 'duty calls', as Leng put it often whenever this happened.  
>"Sorry, Rasa, gotta take this".<br>Grunting and rolling off Leng, Rasa then pulled the bed sheets to cover her naked body, as Leng soon pulled up his boxer shorts from his ankles, and then left the covers.

Walking over to the datapads, Leng picked both of them up, and then walked over to Rasa, handing her her datapad.  
>She looked at it and read it, as Leng read his, and soon, Rasa's eyes widened, and then glanced over to Leng, who was slightly grinning.<p>

Rasa then asked, "It's true then. These 'Turtles'. One of them, at least. And we're going to be involved, somehow".

Leng looked at her and replied, "Yes. And anyway, I thought I told you about them and what happened at Stocktronics".  
>"Well, yeah, I know, but I was still skeptical of the evidence. But I suppose it doesn't matter now. We've got their location, and we'll have to report to Bishop".<br>"Yeah. Well, anyways, let's get a move on. Duty calls. It's a long way from here to Tayseri, and I don't think Bishop would appreciate it if we're late".

And soon, the two occupants of the apartment began getting themselves dressed as they began readying to report to Director Bishop, all the way in Tayseri Ward.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well. Looks like things are gonna get very interesting here. Cerberus is on the move against Mikey and Kai Leng, along with his assigned partner, Rasa, is coming into play.<br>What's coming next chapter? I dunno, but I think I'm gonna go to the lair for the next chapter. Nothing's for certain, but anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story so far.  
>Also, how do you feel in regards to Season 3, so far? Well, I'm still anxiously awaiting the next episode, but I think they're taking a break until next year, so yeah, a bit of a while before we'll see a new episode, I dunno, but anyways, my favourite episodes of Season 3 so far, are "Within the Woods", "In Dreams" and "Race With The Demon". "Buried Secrets" and "The Croaking" were alright, I suppose, but they sorta reused the same scenarios we've seen in previous seasons, like 'no one believing Mikey', and 'Mikey not feeling appreciated', hence Mikey-centric episodes.<strong>

**Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Mikey-centric episodes, for the argument could be made that this story that I'm writing, is a Mikey-centric story, but I think the show shouldn't heavily rely on them too much.**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time!**


	5. Briefing at the Bank

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Mass Effect do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and Bioware.**

* * *

><p><em>Terra Nova Commonwealth Bank, Upper-Ward District, the Citadel, Widow System, Serpent Nebula<em>.  
><em>February 20th, 2183<em>.

A skycar, having just broken off from a traffic lane of many skycars, approached the car park in front of the building entrance, found an empty spot to set down, hovered over it, then slowly and vertically landed before coming to a complete standstill.

The doors opened, and out of the driver's seat, Kai Leng, who was dressed in civilian clothes, as was Rasa. Of course, they couldn't just turn up wearing Cerberus uniforms, so civilian clothing was usually the dress code for Cerberus operatives walking amongst the Citadel.  
>Entering the bank, Leng and Rasa followed the routine they were meant to go through in order to see Director Bishop in his private room and office. They approached a reception desk, with a woman sitting behind it.<br>"Hello, how can I help you"?

Even though this woman was a member of Cerberus, she had never seen the two of them, for they had not been up to Olympus Cell itself for all the time they've been on standby. And her assigned role, was to be the guide for all Cerberus members, in order for them to get to the Olympus Cell facility, located on one of the floors, or even to the private room and office of Director David Bishop.

And following the instructions given to them, Kai Leng and Rasa produced 2 yellow cards, with 3 blood-red stripes and showed it to her. Her immediate body posture, which had been displaying boredom, immediately perked up as it soon turned to seriousness. Nodding her head at them both, she then indicated to Leng and Rasa to follow her as they then moved out of the lobby, through a corridor, then made a left-turn, seemingly at a dead-end.  
>But when they reached the end, the receptionist got out a card and held it up in alignment with the eyes of a painting of a doberman. Then, a part of the wall to the right of the painting, quickly slid upwards to reveal an elevator, which Leng and Rasa quickly got in. The door slid back down, making it reappear to others that it was a dead end.<br>Soon enough, the receptionist then moved to go back to her desk.

* * *

><p>Within the elevator, there were no buttons, but it immediately went down two floors.<p>

When the door opened, Leng and Rasa exited to see that the room in question, contained people on computer terminals and people around holographic tables. One of those people around one particular holographic tables, was Director David Bishop, who looked up and saw the two of them approach the table.

"Ah, Leng, Rasa! The Illusive Man stated that you were on your way. You've got here much quicker than expected. Anyway, you've no doubt been notified on the full specifics of what's going on"?  
>They didn't really respond back, but Rasa then went, "Some details, but not all of them, Director Bishop".<p>

Nodding his head, Bishop continued, "Ah, of course. Well, anyways, I'll give you the brief. One of the Turtles that we've been looking for, it's been spotted in the Mid-Ward section of Tayseri Ward, and we have an opportunity to capture it alive, for our scientists to study, and for an opportunity to bargain for the OSD. Jack Webber, my second in command, is forming a capture team, and their objective, is to capture this Turtle. Alive and in one piece".  
>Leng remained silent and thus, Rasa took the stead and said simply, "And me and Leng, we're part of this capture team, right"?<p>

"Exactly right, Rasa. You, specifically, are going to be providing technical support to Webber's capture team, whilst, Leng, you're the backup to Webber's capture team".  
>When Leng was about to protest, Bishop held his hands and said, "I don't doubt your abilities at all, Mr Leng. That's why I've got you on backup. Because whilst some are sure that they'll be able to defeat this Turtle, and take it in with no time at all, well, I'm more doubtful. So, if the capture team fails or is struggling to capture this Turtle, you're to come into play, Mr Leng. Is that understood"?<br>A smirk, and "Perfectly, Director".

* * *

><p>After being given additional details and enquiring further on the situation, Kai Leng and Rasa left the Terra Nova Commonwealth Bank, got onto their skycar, and left for the coordinates of where Operative Jack Webber was assembling a capture team. Also, Bishop had given Rasa a datapad containing orders signed by him, detailing their roles in the capture team, to give to Jack Webber.<p>

The skycar launched vertically off and veered off towards the Mid-Ward District.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry for the short chapter, I was planning on taking it to the lair, but when I was coming up to it, the three Turtles, Splinter, April and Kirby have gone off to bed, and I'd have to wait until the next day for them to come to terms with what happened with Mikey.<br>So, sorry to all of you who were expecting some scenes in the lair, but that'll come sometime.**

**Anyways, I don't think I'll get another chapter out before the New Year (but a one shot TMNT story might be upcoming, who knows?), so in any case, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!  
>2014, has been a great year for a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle fan like me, I won't lie. And it's been one great year. So, here's to 2015!<strong>

**So, anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


	6. The Hunt is On

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Mass Effect do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and Bioware.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Mid-Ward District, Tayseri Ward, the Citadel, Widow System, Serpent Nebula<em>.  
><em>February 20th, 2183<em>.

Mikey had stopped crying, but his bandana was still soaked with tears, so he took it off his face and wrapped it around his belt at some point whilst venting, as so he wouldn't lose it.

He had vented all his sadness whilst on the rooftop, for the last 3 hours, and was so tired, that he moved off to a secluded spot, to sit down, back against the wall and positioned himself to sleep comfortably, for Mikey reckoned he'd get some rest before waking up and returning back to the lair.

However, this would prove to be a mistake, as he was still being watched by Cerberus operatives, who were keeping a close watch on him. Any movement, and they'd report it up the chain to the Capture Team.

* * *

><p><em>Capture Team assembly point, Abandoned warehouse, Mid-Ward District, Tayseri Ward, the Citadel, Widow System, Serpent Nebula<em>.  
><em>February 20th, 2183<em>.

Jack Webber smiled. The Turtle was sleeping. Excellent.

This would provide him with enough time to finish off any final preparations for the Capture Team. Despite it only being one target, Jack always found it useful to be prepared.

A short while ago, came the arrival of Kai Leng, and a woman calling herself Rasa, who gave him a datapad from Bishop, detailing that Leng was to be providing backup, in case the Capture Team failed, and Rasa was to be technical support.

Even though he didn't like sudden changes at the last moment, and this very much seemed like one, Webber knew that this came down direct from the Illusive Man himself, and thus, he couldn't dispute that order.  
>So instead, he smiled at Leng and Rasa, and said "Well, alright then. Welcome to the Capture Team. Anyways, get yourself settled in as we..."<br>But Webber was interrupted by the report from the observers, who were keeping close surveillance on the Turtle.

And with that report giving him enough time to prepare his forces, he set about getting the Capture Team ready and waiting. He then had Kai Leng sent down to the Armory to get himself kitted out, whilst he had Rasa take a console and put on a headset, ready to give any backup to Leng, who'd she be in constant communication with.

The Capture Team was consisted of 2 5-man teams, wearing very dark grey Heavy Freedom/Hoplite armor with absolutely no markings on them at all.  
>Their Gorgon assault rifles were equipped with Stun Rounds, for lethal rounds were forbidden in this case.<br>For backup, they had suppressed Harpy pistols (with Stun Rounds), shock batons and pepper-sprays on their persons.  
>But when they eventually did get their hands on the target, they had physical restraints with them, plasticuffs, holocuffs and an experimental physical restraint designed for the restraining of a alien subject to be captured.<p>

Kai Leng meanwhile, suited up into a set of prototype Cerberus armor equipped with a right palm blaster, that had just entered service. And of course, Kai Leng was equipped with not just a Rosenkov Materials Karpov pistol with a suppressor and Stun Rounds, but also, was equipped with a single Monomolecular Blade that was in the style of a Ninjato, the straightened version of the Katana, which it was often mistaken for.  
>During Kai Leng's stent in the Alliance, he took up Kendo and became a very good Kendoka, so much that he participated in the Alliance Military's Kendo Championship, and came up on top to become champion, in 2175, before his acceptance into the Interplanetary Combatives Academy. However, he was struck off from that after his dishonorable discharge the next year, after murdering a Krogan in a bar.<br>But despite being taken off the list, Kai Leng's prowess in Kendo hadn't faltered even slightly, and he had managed to put it to good use in Cerberus, welding a monomolecular blade for the various wet-work jobs that Cerberus, and by extension, the Illusive Man, gave him.

And after finishing up, his earpiece squawked, Rasa on the other end.  
>"Leng, the Capture Team's assembled and moving out to the skytrucks. You better get to the skycar and follow on".<p>

Leng acknowledged and, once he exited the warehouse, he saw 2 Skytrucks being loaded up with 5 men in the back cargo hold each.

Watching the Skytrucks depart, once fully loaded, Leng headed over to the Skycar where he had parked it. Entering the car, he then settled himself in, made the car lift off vertically and soon, Leng followed on.

His earpiece squawked again, Rasa's voice again saying, "Leng, Webber's giving a prep talk to the Capture Team. I'll patch you through".  
>And Jack Webber's voice soon came through his earpiece, "Alright everyone, listen up! Our orders are simple, to capture the subject alive. You all know who it is, you've been briefed. Anyways, we are enroute to the target's location. It's sleeping at the moment so we should be able to get the jump on it and take it in. But however, I must warn you all. Do not underestimate your opponent. You may never know what sort of tricks they might have under their sleeve. Anyway, remember your training, don't do anything stupid, and no lethal takedowns. We need this Turtle alive for our scientists. Anyone have any questions"?<br>A reply of "No, sir", and Webber finished off, "Alright then. Let's get to work. Webber out".

* * *

><p>The skytruck travelled and soon, once they were near the location, they landed on the rooftops near the target location, and began moving silently, all covering each other, moving with purpose, as they headed towards the target.<p>

Kai Leng meanwhile, landed on another rooftop, as he was backup, and not to intervene unless the situation called for it.  
>Getting out of his skycar, he got into one of the secret compartments of the skycar's rear seats and revealed an dissembled Rosenkov Materials Volkov sniper rifle, with it's main barrel and scope unattached to the main weapon.<br>Picking it up, Leng got the barrel and slid it down, attaching it to the receiver, then fixing it on.  
>Then came on the scope.<br>All of this was straightforward and thus, Leng had a Volkov sniper rifle at the ready.

But before he could get into position, Leng got something to help further with camouflage. In another compartment in his skycar, was a urban camouflaged canvas sheet, which Leng got out and carried along with the Volkov sniper rifle. Getting to the edge of the rooftop, he set down the rifle on the rooftop edge, whilst he threw the canvas cover on top of him covering him, and providing some helpful camouflage for him and to break up his silhouette.

Looking through the scope, he saw the Turtle, and it was true. He was sleeping, seemingly oblivious to that he was vulnerable in this way. And the Capture Team was still heading onto him. And they weren't too far away from the target now. Only one rooftop away.

* * *

><p>Mikey was sleeping, but that was about to change, as the Capture Team whispered in low voices to get ready.<br>Readying their Gorgon rifles, they soon jumped the rooftop onto the target location.  
>Approaching slowly, the first team leader ordered 5 men to maintain their distance, whilst he had 4 men accompany him to try and restrain the Turtle.<p>

But this would prove unfortunate, as soon, a very loud thud, of a stone hitting metal.  
>Mikey's eyes opened very suddenly, and he got up quickly, soon eventually seeing that there were people, with guns!<p>

Silence ensured, and no one made a move, until Mikey slowly raised his hand and went nervously, "Whatdup"?

And soon, all hell broke loose, as the Capture Team sprung into action. Getting out their shock batons, they pressed a button, causing it to hum. And they rushed at Mikey, trying to incapacitate him, as they swung their shock batons trying to hit him. But Mikey still had his twin nunchaku on him.  
>So he unslung them and began swinging it around in a twirling fashion, and started glowing the familiar blue aura, indicating to the Capture Team, that he was a biotic.<p>

One of them charged and tried to hit Mikey, but Mikey swung his right nunchaku, all the whilst, glowing, and the nunchaku made contact with the chest piece of the man's armor, which caused him to be knocked back, and crash into the others behind him.  
>But Mikey soon saw 5 more men maintaining their distance, and once they saw that he had dispatched their compatriots, they got out their assault rifles and aimed them right at Mikey, firing at him.<p>

"Yikes"!

Mikey took drastic action to avoid the rounds hitting him, but felt them skimming past him.

Summoning some biotic energy, Mikey jumped up and flicked his hand, during the motion that biotics called 'Throw'.  
>It wasn't very strong, for Mikey's biotic amps weren't top of the notch, but that didn't matter much, for the effect of making the gunmen stumble and fall to the floor, achieved the time he needed to get away.<p>

Without any thought on where to go, Mikey started sprinting to another rooftop, just as the men started to get up.

The team leaders then shouted "Subject's getting away! After it"!

* * *

><p>Leng, having seen enough, decided to move on, and thus, started to pack away his Volkov sniper rifle and canvas sheet in the skycar. Then, as he got into the driver's seat, and got it to lift off vertically, his earpiece squawked.<p>

"Leng, the subject..."  
>"Is escaping, I know, Rasa. Relax, I'm on it. The Capture Team's intact, and are pursuing the Turtle. And so am I".<br>Rasa seemed to think that Leng wanted to have the Turtle killed, so she reminded him, "We need it alive, Leng".  
>"I know, Rasa. But don't worry, I've got it under control. I'll be maintaining a close watch, and I'll step in when it becomes necessary. Leng out".<p>

Closing that conversation, Leng drove the car, slowly, maintaining visual contact with the whole situation, the Turtle now running away from the Capture Team that was hot on his heels.

_So, you think you can get away, do you? Well, the hunt is on, Turtle, and I look forward to being the one to end it_.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to 2015! Hope you've had a Happy New Year, guys!<strong>

**And finally, I've managed to get around to the beginning of the epic confrontation.  
>Now, I hope to get around to the Turtles in the lair as they awake the next morning, whilst the hunt is still ongoing.<strong>

**I particularly look forward to writing up Mikey vs Kai Leng confrontation.**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can and see you next time.**


	7. The Morning Afterwards

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Mass Effect does not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and Bioware.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Leonardo's Room, "The Lair", the Sewers under Tayseri Ward, the Citadel, Widow System, Serpent Nebula<em>.  
><em>February 21st, 2183<em>.

At first came the groaning as Leonardo slowly came out of his slumber from the covers of his bed.  
>"Urgh..."<p>

Then, his eyes slowly opened and in vision, came the neat, tidy confides of his bedroom, his bookshelf, his desk and his trunk ever present.

Pulling off the covers of his bed, Leo swung his legs out of the bed, placed his feet on the ground and got out, to walk over to the desk, where a single chair stood, his wrappings, his elbow and knee pads, his belt and scabbards (containing his katana), and his blue bandana all on the head rest.

Putting on his wrappings firstly, on his feet, then his forearms and hands, Leo made sure that they were secure and snug, then came the elbow and knee pads, and, his blue bandana, which he managed to secure snugly on his face.

But before he put on the belt and scabbards', Leonardo did his routine 'inspection' of his katana. Firstly, his longest one.

Gripping the hilt with his right hand, and the scabbard in his left, Leonardo swiftly drew the katana out with a nice, smooth motion, and inspected the gleaming, shiny finish of the blade.  
>Even though it looked very clean, Leonardo was adamant on cleaning up his katana, both long and short.<br>In fact, every night before he went to bed, and every morning after he got up, way before anyone else got up, Leonardo would do this.

So he went over to his trunk, which he propped open the single catch on the lid, opening the trunk and revealing a huge ton of stuff that Leonardo had fitted into his trunk, but on top of that, was his cleaning kit.

Picking it up and setting it down on his bed, he opened it, revealing a choji oil spray, a uchiko ball, and two cloths, a wiping cloth and a cleaning cloth.  
>Then, sitting down on his bed, next to the cleaning kit, Leonardo set to work.<p>

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, and both Donatello and Raphael were waking up.<p>

And as usual, after they had gotten up and gotten their gear on, they left their bedrooms to have breakfast, and when they got to the kitchen, found Leonardo there, standing patiently, as usual, along with Master Splinter, who was sternly awaiting Donatello and Raphael.

Donnie noticed that something was up, and worked his brain around to what was the problem, until he came around to what happened last night, with Mikey and their reaction to their punishment.  
>But Donnie decided to confirm what was going through his mind, and thus, asked Splinter "Urmm, Sensei? What seems to be the problem"?<p>

Splinter then replied "My sons, I am most disappointed in you all. Particularly in regards to your youngest brother".  
>Yep, Splinter definitely wanted to talk about what happened last night.<p>

But Raph however, curtly replied, "Sensei, Mikey did something he shouldn't, as usual, but you didn't need to punish us because of what he did. He, on his own. No one else. He's the one who should be punished! Not us"!  
>"That is enough, Raphael! My sons, you said a lot of things to Michelangelo last night, and I do wonder, did you really mean all of the things you've said"?<br>"Yes"!  
>"Are you sure, Raphael? Do something just this once and that is, think for one good long moment, and then give me your answer, did you really mean it all"?<br>"But sensei, he had it coming..."  
>"But nothing, Raphael. And please take a good long while to think, and don't make me make that into an order".<p>

A growl from Raph, and he seemed like he was still going to stick with his original answer, but eventually, his angry face gradually softened into a face of regret.  
>"I...No".<p>

"I thought so, Raphael".  
>"And I really didn't mean to say all those things to him, I just was so angry".<p>

Leonardo spoke up, with regret on his face as well, "We all were Raph, including me", and faced Master Splinter to address him, "Master Splinter, I myself, was completely unprofessional in how I reacted, and I take full responsibility..."  
>"Leonardo, I accept your apology, and I agree. You, as well as your brothers were completely unprofessional. And now you'll need to make up to Michelangelo, for I have no doubt that he feels unappreciated by all of you".<p>

"Urgh, I feel that's going to be much easier said than done. I mean, out of all those things we've said last night, mine must have been the absolute worst".

Splinter interrupted Leo's self-loathing thoughts, and said "I think I better go and get Michelangelo".  
>Donatello spoke up first, "But is he even here in the first place? Remember, he left last night for the sewers".<br>However, Raph assured Donnie, "I'm pretty sure Mikey just went into the sewers to cry out for a bit, have some space between us and him, then return back to the lair. I mean, it's not like he's stupid enough to go up to the surface..."

A stern glare from Splinter and "Enough, Raphael. I'll go and get Michelangelo. Wait here all of you".

As Splinter left the kitchen, silence was ever-present for a good while, leaving three turtles to think about what they had done to their little brother, but hopeful that they could resolve it soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Boys"!<p>

_Uh-oh, something's wrong_..., thought Leonardo, and soon, all three Turtles rushed to their master, who was now outside Mikey's room, which it's door was open, revealing a very empty room.

"My sons, I sense that something is wrong here. Michelangelo has not returned. It is either that he is still hiding away in the sewers or..."  
>"Or he's gone up to the surface"!<p>

A sigh and "Yes, Raphael. Michelangelo must have been really hurt by the things you said to him last night. It really must have made him feel really unappreciated".

Leonardo then spoke up, "We have to go and get him back"!

Silence, as Splinter closed his eyes and thought for a bit, his sons awaiting his decision.

A heavy sigh, and "Go. Go now, my sons. Find your brother. And bring him back home".

All three turtles bowed and shouted, "Hai, Sensei"!

And soon, Raph and Donnie rushed to their bedrooms, to grab their weapons and kit, which just left Leo with Splinter, who saw the look of concern on his eldest son and said "Leonardo, do not worry. You will find Michelangelo. I am sure you will".

And despite hoping for a smile and 'thanks Sensei', Leonardo looked even more troubled as he looked off to the side, with a worried look on his face now.  
>"My son, what seems to be the matter"?<p>

"Eh? Oh sorry, sensei, it's just a feeling that something's wrong with Mikey. I just can't pin it down to what. But you're right, sensei. I'll find him".

A smile and, "I know you will, Leonardo".

Then, Raph and Donnie, came out from their bedrooms, with weapons and kit on them, and Leo saw them, eventually starting to take the lead, "Alright, let's move"!

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to an happy new year everyone!<strong>

**So, Leo and his brothers are going up to search for Mikey, who's being pursued by Cerberus. Boy, are they going to be in for a surprise.**

**Sorry for the late chapter everyone. I had initially written up this chapter, but it just didn't click right to me, and worse of all, when I was working on it, the browser shut down, and I had to start from where I began to start with!**  
><strong>And of course, I had to get things moving, to get the real plot of the story going. And even though I've managed to finish it, I'm a bit convinced that this chapter seemed a bit rushed. Sorry if that is apparently so everyone.<strong>

**And anyway, in other Turtle news Vision Quest turned out to be one of my new favourite episodes. It was so awesome, and I cannot wait for what will come in the Return to New York episode! Man, I'm so excited!**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


End file.
